fannon22fandomcom-20200216-history
Akushi Chapter Three
A/N: From Now on, chapters are gonna be much much longer. I like this story so much that it will now be extremely EPIC in length. Hopefuly, that will make this more intresting and exiting to read. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Akushi: Uchiha Avenger III: Fucken Bitches! ______________________________________________________________________________________ Two Years. It had been two years sence Sasuke's operation and the Uchiha was getting stronger and stronger faster and faster. In terms of his Kagegan, Sasuke had three silver colored tamatoe in each eye. While he easily mastered the sharingan part of his abilities, he had yet to perfect the abilities of the other three doujustu. Now, Sasuke was somewhat good at using them, but they were nowhere near Senin level, hell, they could only be about high chunin level at the most. Besides his eyes, Sasuke began training on his Taijustu skills. Kabuto began teachning him a screat fighting style that only orochimaru used; Hebiken '''(snake fist). This fighting style was one of the few that was exactly designed for shinobi with high speed, but moderate to low strength, a perfect example of Sasuke. But you can't really blame Sasuke; after all the Uchiha clan was breeded for speed and agilitly and members with a high level of strength were rare in the clan. Often members with a high amount of strength didn't posses the sharingan though. Besides working on his abilities, Sasuke became a well known person when creating Otogakure, at 13 and a half, Sasuke became a chunin and was accepted in to the Otogakure ANBU ranks as a rookie. A year later, the Uchiha was adopted into the Fuma Clan and became a father, his happiness and exitement made him pass the Jonin exams and became appointed to a higher rank in ANBU, in his spare time, he would also adopt and telunge a gennin team.. At the young age of 15, Sasuke lead Otogakure through the terrible time in the Otogakure civil wars, where he lost many comerades and gained even new bonds with his family. He was regarded as a war hero and recived many monikers, he was later selected to become head of both the ANBU and the Fuma clan Sasuke would later become appointed to a Senin, Otogakure's highest shinobi rank. Sasuke would sometimes wonder about his parents and how proud his father would be of him right now. Kabuto surely was and often saw a younger version of himself and his master in Sasuke. But enough was enough laborationing on the past. Kabuto decided that now would be a good time to tell Sasuke about the second effect of the operation; forcefully merging Orochimaru's chakra with his bone marrow. He began to walk tawards a giant tree befoe some one on the other side asked for a password. He wispered something to the person and instantly a huge door opened. After walking through the door, he then began to climb a load of stairs before reaching another vital cheakpoint fullied with rashomon gates before finialy arriving at the Otogakure central. Otogakure was indeed beuatful; it was a perfect balance of both nature and civilastion. Above everything else, these was maganificant waterfalls roaring and tumbleing down. On top of them were the mounments similar to toe Hokage mountian mounment. Sasuke's statue was proiment as well as the statue of an unknown person left to his. This was the village hidden in the sound. And to think this place was a wasteland when it first started. '''______________________________________________________________________________________ FLASHBACK "So Sasuke, what are you gonna do now? I mean dispite how strong you are, you can't keep hiding forever." Kabuto had stated one morning a few days after Sasuke had recovered from his operation. "I don't. I plan to start my own village." The Uchiha replied. "Where will it be? What will it be called?" "Otogakure." Sasuke explained. "Orochimaru was one of my best teachers and mentors. It is particaly because of him that I am so strong. And even though I do not like his morals or ideas, he was proably the person that understod me the moast. I owe him this much." Kabuto had to resist the urge to smile. Maybe the kid wasn't so bad after all. Createing the village itself wasn't so bad eathier. After four days of wandering, they had came across a large land mass that was uninhabited by anyone or anything. It seemed as though ever sence he killed Orochimaru, literly everybody from Otogakure in the past developed an extreme sence of loyalty to Sasuke. Suigestu, Jugo, and Karin were the clocest three howerver. ______________________________________________________________________________________ END FLASHBACK This time, Kabuto allowed a small smile to claim his face. His vessel was damn powerfull, and in two and a half years, he would become the ultamite being. After walkiing around for a while, Kabuto saw Jugo metadeing with some birds. "Hey Jugo." Kabuto said in a friendly matter. "Yes Kabuto-San?" "Can you please tell me where I can find Akushi-San?" Jugo raised an eyebrow. "Ah, Sasuke-Sama. Yes...he is in his usual place, you know the statue." Kabuo nodded. Yes it was true. Whenever Sasuke needed a place to think, free-train, talk with somebody privetly, or in general be alone, he would always be on top of the Niadime Otokage's (his) head. "Kabuto?" A heavy but soft voice stated. It was Sasuke. In just two years, the young Uchiha's appearence had drasicly changed. He was extremely muscular, had grown two inches, hair grew past his shoulder blades, and his skin color was sun kissed instead of pale white. He no longer wore the outfit Orochimaru gave him after receving too many negative thoughts. Instead he now wore a green long sleved T-shirt with the Otogakure Senin flak jacket on top. On the back of it had the Fuma Clans symbol. His pants were green with a few purple stripes verticly crossing the pants. Sasuke wears green rope around his waist, tied in a bow that keeps his weapon attached. He also wears a purple Otogakure headband, but it is slashe through (like how missing-nin do it). "Ah, Sasuke-Kun. I think it's about time you should know about the other effects of your operation." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "There are..other effects?" Kabuto nodded. "You see, not only did I give you the Ryukagan, but I also binded Orochimaru's chakra with your bone marrow." Sasuke opened his eyes. "And what do you want me to do about it?" The young Uchiha said without any emotion. "If you are suggesting that I should try to master this power, then exactly what shoud I do about it? Addationaly, why waste your time on things that you know I already know?" "Wait, you alreay knew?" Sasuke snorted. "I have the abilities of the Byuakugan remember?" Kabuto nodded. "Sorry Sasuke-Kun, I understand." "Hn." And at that, Kabuto vanished. "Hn." Sasuke said again before leaving the village. He had Kabuto right where he wanted him; it would only be a sinple matter of time before Sasuke would kill him, and take his powers for his own. As if he wouldn't know about Orochimaru's chakra that itself manifested when Sasuke had trained too hard and found his dark blueish-purple chakra being replaced by an even darker chakra. Along with the Byuakugan, he identified the chakra as if it was a piece of cake, which it really was. Sasuke decided that this was enough metidateing for one simple day; he dissapeared in a bir fether sushin, and reappeared in front of Otogakure's ninja acadmey. It was 3:00 PM, so that means the kids should be comming out in 3..2..1... A loud bell rang. This was a sighn that school was over for the day. Not even five seconds after the daily bell noise, Kids parents and teachers alike were flooding out of the building. "Papa!" One kid yelled. She was about two years in age, had red spiky hair with a blue tint in a style similar to Sasuke's, and oynx colored eyes. She was wearing a gray shirt with the Fuma Clan symbol on her back, gray shorts, and a purple rope tied in a bow like her fathers. Yes, this was Uchiha Sasuke's daughter. "Well, if this isn't my dear Mikoto-chan?" Sasuke laughed. "Papa! Don't call me that! Papa!" Sasuke smilled before pokeing his beloved daughter on the forehead just like Itachi did to him. "Mikoto, would you like some ice cream?" Mikoto looked confused. "Thice threm?" Sasuke took Mikoto to a nearby stand that was selling Ice cream, lemonade, and other food and drinks that were relevant to cooling off in a hot, summer day. "One Ice cream bar please!" Sasuke said to the server. After the desired treat was delivered, Sasuke set down with Mikoto and began to eat the Ice cream with her. Sasuke wasn't a big fan of sweets, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy them. "Mm! Me like! More more!" The happy go lucky child had shouted. Sasuke could only chuckle. Mikoto was surely the light of his life. After playing with Mikoto, undressing her, then putting her to sleep, Sasuke decided to take a little walk away from Otogakure of corce, it was here that he was soon to meet trouble. "Is that our target?" One person asked. Obviously male voice. "Blue hair, pale skin..Yep thats him alright." Another voice said. This voice was female. "He's kinda cute." A third female voice said. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Okay team, lets capture this Uchiha!" It was then that the team members could clearly be seen. A dark skinned girl with red hair and amber colored eyes punched a boy with white hair in the face. "Ouch! Karui, wht the hell was that for?" "Shut the hell up!" The woman who was named Kurai said. "Do you want him to know our presence, Omoi?" She countered back at her team mate. "No, but you didn't have to hit me so damn hard.." The white haired Kumo nin said. The three did no more futher argueing and began to silently follow the Uchiha to where ever he was going. Of corce Sasuke knew that there were ninja following him, but he decided that he didn't need another demerit on his head for ruining the village. He also didn't want anybody getting in his way to fight. Unlike the other times, Sasuke decided that he would no longer accept any more help when fighting the emmeny. Even if it cost him his life, he would not ever get saved by someone else again. After about fifteen minuites of walking, Sasuke decided that the location was perfect for battle plus it no body would interupt his fight. At the speed of a chunin, Sasuke took out a few senbon and threw them at the imposters who in turn countered with thier own respictive weapons. "So, you knew we were tracking you all along." Omoi said. Sasuke grunted. "Hn it seems like the assasination squads are becomeing more and more frequent." "We are not here to attack you. Just capture you, or better yet your eyes." The leader of the group said. Sasuke smirked. "So, it seems that you've herd about my Ryukagan. And to think that little bit of information that just got out only about six months ago in Suna had spread to Kumo." Sasuke studied his oponets carefuly. If they did have information on his bloodline, then things could get overwhelming. The Uchiha got into a intresting taijustu stance before moving his index and middle fingers as a way to say 'bring it on'. The team knew that they were heavily outmached just by the type of taijustu he was using. Afterall, a stance like that was unheard of, and let alone ever done so cofidently. Before the team could ponder on what kind of opponet they were up against, Sasuke had went on the offensive; throwing a series of odd kicks and punches while still retaining the odd taijustu stance. The team could barely keep up with him. It wasn't untill Sasuke had used a fire justu to escape that they were able to stop moving and concertraite. "He is strong." Omoi remarked. The other two nodded thier heads in agreement. "Well our mission was just to find information about him, and we seem to havenew knowledege about his taijustu. Lets regroup back to Kumo and tell Raikage-Sama." Samui said. "When I see that jerk again..." Kamui said getting angry that he just ran away from them as if they won't worth thier time. Meanwhile, Said Uchiha was pondering on what he should do about his screats. "Great, just frekin peachy! Whats with these assasination squads and this! Every time I turn around, I see more and more people knowing about my Ryukagan!" ''Yes Sasuke was indeed pissed, but this aventure seemed to be entarining. He rushed back to the Fuma Clan complex, and checked with Mikoto. Once seeing that she was safely asleep, Sasuke decided to take a nap of his own. '''______________________________________________________________________________________' Sasuke awoke at 5:00 that day. Yes it was indeed early, but not stupid. Here he could train for an hour or two before Miktot woke up and have generaly peace. Otogakure was a very peacefull place during this time. No people, no noise (exept for the constant hums of the crickets and the songs of the birds), and just generaly a peacefull place to live in. Sasuke liked this. Then again, he had always liked being alone. Well untill he was on team 7, he almost felt as of he had a new family. The key word almost. No, nobody could ever replace his family. Sometime after getting banished from Kohona and joining Kabuto in createing new Otogakure, Sasuke had rescued a girl by the name of Yuna from a large group of shinobi. From the moment he stared in the girls amber eyes, Sasuke knew how it feels to fall in love. In less then 4 weeks they got married. 2 months after that, a child was on thier way. Sasuke had finialy gotten a family! Or at least temporaily, for it seems Kami is cruel to our favorite Uchiha; he had lost Yuna to the Otogakure civil wars. Was was even more cruel; she died giving childbirth. Sasuke had vowed he shall never experience true love ever again. It was one of the saddest days of his life. He didn't stop greving for days. But he knew he had to move on now that he was taking care of another life besides his own. Yuna's death as well as many others made Sasuke become even more of an emotioness distant person then usual. He became extremely serious and would spend all of his free time training. Infact, he had spent so much of his time training that in a six monthe peorid, Sasuke took AND passed the chunin, jonin AND senin exams with a perfect score each time. But dispite the fact, Sasuke loved Mikoto. They became inseperable. As a matter of fact, some people had said that Sasuke incresed in the ranks to provide for Mikoto before settleing down and raising a family. After all, it was common sence that moast shinobi who wanted to raise a family often incresed thier rank to the highest possible point before raising thier family. A lot of people said that Sasuke loved Mikoto so much, that his love was equal to a mother and a father; that Sasuke didn't need a girlfriend because that'd be too much love for a baby, and thats saying something! Sasuke signed. How did so many people discover the Ryukagan? The stupid rumor had only started six to seven months ago; and it spreaded faster then aids in a drug house (A/N: '''YES! I went there!). "''Knowledege. I hate it but love it at the same time. Hm, why is it that the more a person knows the more powerfull they became. It's like one sentence of important information leaked out and now the whole FREKIN WORLD '''KNOWS ABOUT EVERY GODDAMN SCREAT YOU TRY SO VICIOUSLY HARD TO PROTECT!" The Uchiha ranted in his mind. Sasuke sighed. Bitching about this was not gonna make it go away. Mikoto would still be asleep for another two hours, so that ment that Sasuke had plenty of free time to do whatever he wanted to do without worring about his daughter. He decided that maybe he should just visit Kabuto, or Suigestu, maybe even Jugo. ''I wonder what they are up to. It's been a week sence I've hanged around with my friends. ''Sasuke smilled. Maybe he should just hang around with his friends. The young Uchiha dissapered in a bird feather Sushin before instantly reappearing in one of his favorite training grounds. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the Uchiemo." Sasuke smiled at his play name. "And if it isn't fish fuck-face." The Uchiha replied with his smug voice dipping with arrogance. Suigestu smilled revealing his toothy grin. "What brings you here? Are you too good to train by yourself like the o-so-great Uchiha you are?" Sasuke smilled. "You know me, always trying to test my limits, always trying to get stronger, always trying to learn new techniques." Suigestu smirked. "Well, if this is the case then lets play a game, no doujustu, no nin or gen stuff. Just fist and feet. Or are you too good to have a first base sparring match?" Sasuke did his famous arrogant smirk. "Bring it." '''______________________________________________________________________________________' Kumogakure, 6:00 Am While Sasuke and company were sparring, a team of cloud shinobi were travling to the Raikage's gate. Without looking up from his desk, the massively built dark skinned man spoke for them selves to enter. "What did you find out?" He asked. "He's..strong." Omoi blurted out. "That guy managed to overwhelm us just with taijustu. For some reason he escaped the fight as if he didn't want to fight us." The Raikage payed cloce attetion to each of the members of his team. It was official; this Uchiha-Fuma Sasuke was gonna become a huge problem. "I see. For now we will pay cloce attetion to him. And if he becomes a serious threat, kill him." The three nodded and left. They were really courious about this whole guy as a person. He seemed really mysterious. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Otogakure Back at Otogakure, Sasuke and Suigestu were having thier usual spar- Kenjustu of corce and both of them hell bent on defeating the other. Clash after clash metal colliding with metal could be herd all around the place. Even though thier spar was only first base matched, it seemed to cause some attetion of shinobi and citizens alike. "My oh my, we seem to be getting quite a large amount of attetion." Sasuke stated as he blocked Suigestu's incomming sword strike. He then managed to deflect Suigestu's sword and almost sucessfuly reached one of his vitals. "Isn't that a good thing?" Suigestu asked going on the defensive. "Hn." The two resumed thier battle untill Mistress, aka the fill in Otokage untill Sasuke got old enough aka the old hag stoped them. "Jeasus Christ. What does that old bag want now?" Suigestu thought out loud. Sasuke snorted at his teammates actions but was also wondering the same thing. Lady Juziki or more commonly refered to as Hunter J was a 42 year old woman who used to be in charge of Orochimaru's Black market. Of corce after the cival war peorid was over, she had to abondon that job because she openly revealed herself to be loyal to Orochimaru and thus her job was given to Karin. Yes, Karin. Now Juziki was a tough but fair old woman who has had decades of experience when it comes to being a shinobi. She was a powerfull woman; often said to be on par with the third Raikage, and even the fourth hokage. Her justu pool is as large as Kakashi's, and she often has a whip as he basic weapon. Ever sence Kyuaku left in order to get stronger, she had been in charge. Oh no, it wasn't the fact that she was very bad in being a fill in kage, or too harsh on her temporaty soilders, to put it simply, she was just a mean old lady bastard. And now, we are about to see a great example of why. "Where the hell are those two? Don't they relise that we have an important meeting regarding Kohona and the rest of the five shinobi nations? Are they trying to PISS ME OFF!?" An enraged Juziki said shouting the last three words with great determination. "Don't sweat Lady Juziki. They are comming as we speak." Though taking forever the two idiots managed to arrive on time for the special meeting inside the Otokage's massive meeting room, Sasuke, Suigestu, Karin, Jugo, and the members of Sasuke's group Koukon and the Chosen Elites were seated in their seats while Juzuiki discuses with them about something important. "Raicho (Sasuke). Danta. You two won't be going on this mission alone. The five eleamental nations are having another Gokage meeting and thus secuity will be perched up. If he want to sucessfuly capture all the pecies of the cosmic cube, we are gonna have to get all the help we can. This is why our client has sent in two of his top men to assist you on your mission." The silver-haired mistress informed. "That's good and all, Mistress but what for?" Danta spoke. "I don't want to sound disrespectful but Sas and I don't require any help. We are more capable of handling this mission by ourselves than having weak fools assist us in our mission." J glares at the black pony-tailed Chosen Elite. "No one asked you for your opportunity, fool." She hissed. Danta looks offended by the harsh words of his Mistress. He was going to get up off his seat to give J a piece of his mind but didn't happen. Sasuke gave him a stare that told him to sit back down and behave. Danta sighed. He has no choice but to let J's comment slide for now. "Forgive me, Mistress." He replied in a respectful but yet angry tone of voice. "Don't let it happen again, understood?" Danta slightly nodded. "Yes, Ma'am." The silver-haired huntress continued where she left off at. "Back to business, our client, Professor Seba…" SLAM! Sasuke slammed his hands on the table and rose up from his seat. All eyes turned to him. The clan head was furious…no more like pissed off that they were working with Akatsuki, the evil organization he despises the most. The group didn't know why Sasuke was so upset about. Despite not talking about his past, the angry ANBU captin did have a past relationship with them. "WHY ARE WE WORKING WITH THOSE BASTARDS? He roared. "I agreed with Scatten on this one." Suigestu spoke, crossing his arms while still relaxing in his seat. "Why work with Akatsuki?" "Yeah…..why?" Karin asked, glaring at the silver-haired huntress. "Didn't you forget that one of their bastard's agents tried to steal our advance technology and also tried to eliminate Raicho, Mistress?" Juzuiki stood there, remembering that time but decided to ignore all of their pathetic whines and complaints for the moment. "I know Akatsuki can't be trusted but we have no choice but to work with them for the time being." Most of the members weren't pleased with the decision that Juzuiki made. But there was no time to bitch and moan when there is a job to do. "SHUT UP!" she hissed. "Even though I hate those basterds, I agreed with Mistress." Sasuke replied coldly. Sasuke's followers, notobly his Elites, were shocked to hear this. "So stop bitching and calm down before I force you to." His icy, cold glare pierced his elite's souls. This told his Chosen Elites that he was serious. Despites hating the idea of working with Akatsuki, Sasuke's Elites decided to follow their leader's orders and behavior. With the commotion subsided and everyone on their best behavior, Karin turns her attention to Juzuiki. "How much did they offer us?" "30 million Ryo." Juzuiki informed. Before anyone could respond, everyone heard the door opened. SWOOSH "Whoa! 30 Million poke-dollars? That's a lot." said a male voice. Everyone turned their heads to the door entrance to see two familiar figures walking inside the room. It was the two same mysterious attackers that attacked Kohona. "You guys are late." Karin replied in a dull tone of voice. The blonde spiky-haired boy rubbed his head embarrassed. "Sorry about that. We just got back after we collected the payment from the clients." "Humph…..Carefree as always I see….eh…..Josh?" Sink asked. The black spiky-haired boy nodded. The spiky masked boy pulls his attention away from Josh and focuses it onto the quiet and mysterious guy in black, standing next to the cheerful boy. "How about you, Bandit?" The mysterious, black scruffy haired member of Sasuke's Chosen Elites didn't responded. He just walked calmly to the meeting table and took his seat next to Jugo, who was busy reading a thearpy book. "Tch. It looks like you haven't changed much. You're as quiet as ever." "Leave him alone, Sink." Karin replied. "You know how he is. Bandit just doesn't like to talk. So just let him be." "Fine." Sink sighed. "If you fools are done talking. Let's get back to business." Juziki replied with an irritated expression on her face. The silver-haired huntress turns her attention to the rookie Elite. "Sit your ass down now!" "Ok, ok. Sheesh. I'm going." Joshua replied as he hurried over to the table and took his seat next to Karin. "Alright. Raicho. Danta" The silver-haired huntress gained Sasuke and Danta's undivided attention. "I have hired two experienced Bounty Hunters to assist you and Akatsuki on your mission to collect the pecie of the cosmic cube." Juziki informed. Sasuke was now curious on the bounty hinters, his Mistress hired. "Mistress, I am curious on who are these two experience trainers you hired." "I agreed with Sas." Danta agreed. "May we see what they look like?" Juziki pulls out two pictures from her coat pocket and placed them onto the table for Sasuke and his elites to look at. The first picture is a six foot two, well built young man, who appears to be sixteen year old with jet-black shoulder-length hair. He wears a black pants, black hoodie, and pair of sunglasses that covers his eyes. It is also shown that he is wearing an I-pod in his ears. The second picture next to the first one shows a tall, lanky seventeen year old male with long silver-grey hair and golden eyes. He wears a long dark-blue trench coat, pair of protective sunglasses, and mysterious machine on his arm. Right at the moment, several elite members weren't too impressed. Karin, Sink, Mina, Bandit, and Schatten believed that they were nothing but weak fools. "What's so great about these two losers?" Karin spat. "They are nothing but weaklings." "Weak or strong? It doesn't matter. As long as they don't get in the way, it's fine by me." Sasuke replied. "Well said, Raicho." Juziki replied. "With that settled, does everyone understand about your missions?" "Yes, Mistress!" Sasuke, Danta, Crystal, Karin, Suigestu, Annette, Mina, Sink, and Schatten shouted. Jugo, who was distracted reading his book, merely nodded. "Wait a minute…." Joshua stood up from his seat. "Bandit and I don't have a mission. How come we don't have one?" The spiky-haired boy complained. Bandit, who was sitting in his seat, was curious as well. "You two will be watching over Rosaleigh while everyone else will be on their missions." Juziki informed. "Oh come on…" Joshua whined. J completely ignored him. "This meeting is over. Dismissed!" ______________________________________________________________________________________ After the meeting was dismissed, Sasuke had a lot of things on his mind. He would finialy be able to see his big brother again. After discovering the truth about the Uchiha Massacere, Sasuke came to view his brother as a hero and loved him yet again. He also thought about the cosmic cubes and how they would play a future to Otogakure taking controll over the world. He thought about how well he would get along with the Akatsuki or the bounty hunters Juzuiki had hored for them. He thought about what kinds of justu he should learn and how to improve the ones he already has. He even though about his bloodline limit, Ryukagan, and how he could keep it safe. Yes, Uchiha Sasuke thought about many things, but right now all he was concirded about was his daughter Mikoto. Knowing his daughter, she would be awake any second now. It was almost time for her to go to the shinobi acadmey/ daycare and spend the day with her friends. Even though he is quite powerful now, Sasuke sometimes wishes that he was a kid. He had really missed the feeling of it. After arriving into his appeartment complex, Sasuke woke up Mikoto. "Time to get up, honey." Mikoto slowly oponed up her eyes revealing her onyx colored eyes who were in the shape of her mothers. "Mornin' Tou-chan!" She said happily. "Tou-chan? You look like you were fightin'!" Sasuke smiled. "Well, a shinobi has to stay in tip top shape!" Mikoto laughed. "Are you ready for school?" Mikoto pouted. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad!" She made a whining noise. "On come on! All of your friends will be there! Besides, don't you want to become an awesome shinobi just like me?" Mikoto stoped pouting. "They will teach me to become a shinobi?" "Well what do you think ninja acadmey teaches you?" Mikoto frowned but then smilled. "Alright! Off to school we go then!" Sasuke shouted. After getting dressed, eating breakfast and getting a goodbye kiss (DAD! Ugh, so gross!) Mikoto went inside the school building to begin her day. After watching her precious daughter enter school and start her day, Sasuke decided that his day would begin shortly too. "Another day, another mission." The Uchiha thought. "Lets see if I am as worthy as people say I am." ______________________________________________________________________________________ Unknown Location Thirty minuites later, Sasuke and Danta were at the place that all six agreed to meet. The two wanted criminals were standing there calmly, waiting for their backup crew to arrive. "Hey, Sas?" Danta decided to start up a conservation while waiting for Akatsuki and Juziki's hired men to show up. "Hn?" Sasuke said calmly, not glancing at his Chosen Elite. "Why didn't you bring Kid Manda along?" Sasuke stood there for a moment without saying anything until he gathers up his thoughts before speaking. "I decided to giver her a break so I left her with Karin. KM semed tired after my last mission so I shall let her est while I do this mission. Besides, Karin seems to like her." The Chosen Elite smirked. "It's pretty rare to see you without her. You two are inseparable." Sasuke didn't respond to that comment. "Anyways…..once we complete this mission. Let's have a little celebration when we get back." "Like what?" The Chosen Elite smirked mischievously. "A guys' night out. Let's have a private party. We can drink with no content." "We are too young to drink, Danta." Sasuke replied, eying at his Chosen Elite. "And before you even think about it, I only smoke under high stress." "So." The black cherry-eyed young man shrugged. "That doesn't stop me before." "You seriously need to lay off the alcohol, Danta." "And you need to stop having sex with random woman just so you can revive your clan." Danta countered with a smirk. Sasuke glared coldly at his brotherly-like friend. "Mind your own damn business." The Uchiha hissed. The Chosen Elite laughed. "Relax. I was just joking." Sasuke still glares at him darkly. "Lighten up, brother." "I will once you….never mind forget it." Sasuke growled, turning his attention away from Danta. The pony tailed young man can tell that he was angry. "Are you mad?" "What do you think genius? I'm happy?" Sasuke said sarcastically. "Of course, I'm mad." Danta sighed. "Sorry I didn't mean to…." "Let's just drop it already." Sasuke snapped. "Fine." A heavy air of silence fell upon the two brothers. No one spoke a word for awhile until Danta decided to speak up again. "Do you remember the time you accepted me as a brotherly figure to you?" Sasuke didn't answer. He just nodded. "Do you ever regret it?" Danta asked, looking a bit sad. The young apprentice was taken back when he heard this. But it did bring up a good question. Sasuke stood there quietly for a second before turning his attention to Danta. Sasuke looked Danta in the eyes and gave him warm smile. "No. I will never regret what I said to you back then." He said gently, closing his eyes. "I was happy and will always be happy to see you as my brother since you resemble the brother I once had." "Really?" "Yes." Sasuke nodded. "You two bring me nothing but joy and happiness, which I don't want anything else than that." Right there and now, Danta wanted to cry in joy. "Thank you, brother. It's nice to hear this coming from you. You know you should show this side of you more often." Sasuke looked back at the ground before answering. "If I did then I will be punished by our Mistress." Danta frowned. "But I will promise to do so once in awhile, alright?" The Chosen Elite looks pleased. "You better or else I have to kick your butt." He joked. Sasuke chuckled. "I doubt that." The two brothers laughed. But their brotherly moment was cut short when Sasuke sensed something coming. The young apprentice stops laughing. "It looks like they are finally here." "Finally!" The Chosen Elite replied. It seems he can sense something approaching as well. The two criminals stared at the sky to see a black helicopter with a red cloud on it, approaching from the far distance. Sasuke and Danta waited calmly for the helicopter to land. With the helicopter landed safety to the ground, four figures exited out the helicopter. Right away, Sasuke and Danta recognized two of the people within the group. It was Juziki's hired men while the other two looks familiar, too but not to Sasuke and Danta. The foursome approaches the two. "So no Itachi this time? Oh well, perhaps another day." "You must be the infamous Raicho, Armaldo's Aspprentice?" Kohan, the feminine-looking Akatsuki member asked. Sasuke didn't respond. He just nodded. The silver-blue haired man turns his attention to Danta. "And you must be one of his Chosen Elites, am I right?" "Of course they are, un." The blonde man known as Deidar butts in. "They fit the descriptions that Leader told us about perfectly. Who else could they be?" "Of course I know it's them, Deidara." Kohan replied, looking a little bit irritated. "I was making sure it's them. You never know. They can be imposters." "Yeah, you do make a good point, un." The blonde brute replied. Kohan had the urge to roll his eyes. "Are you two done talking yet?" Sasuke asked coldly, looking uninterested at the two Akatsuki Members. "Your wasting our time. Time is money." Deidara smirked. "Eager to get this over with, yeah?" "The more time we get this done, the lesser time we don't have to hear you talk." Danta replied. Deidara looks offended by the Chosen Elite's comment. "What did you just say, kid?" "You heard me. She-bitch." "Why you…" "Bring it on, you transgender." Danta challenged. "I will show you how strong am I." Sasuke and Kohan sighed. They can't believe that they have to be paired up with two hot-headed fools. They look on as the tension between Danta and Deidara builds up. Sasuke and Kohan decided to cool off the situation before it gets out of hand. "Danta!" "Deidara!" "Stand down, now!" Both Sasuke and Kohan commanded. The two hot-headed men gave each other one last glare before turning their attention away from one another. With the tension subsided, Sasuke turns his attention to the two hired men that his Mistress called in. "You two!" One of the men turned his attention while the other guy, who was listening to I-pod, didn't. "My pleasure. It's an honor to the one and only Raicho. I heard about you. You made a very well-known reputation around the Five Nations." The spiky, silver haired young man replied. Sasuke couldn't care less about that. "My name is Wes Auranos, at your service." This of course, caught Sasuke's attention since that name sounded familiar. "What…..you can't be that same kid, who passed the Guardians' Fire test five years ago, are you?" Wes smirked. "No wonder your name did sounded so familiar. The elders told me about you when I took the test several years ago." "It seems like my reputation has caught your attention I see." Sasuke ignored his comments. The young apprentice needed to keep an eye out on this guy since Wes is a capable candidate to unlock the Six Flames of Fire. Sasuke turns his attention to the second hired man, who was busy listening to his I-pod. "What is your name?" "…" "I said what is your name?" Sasuke repeated himself. "…" "He won't hear you since he's busy listening to his music." Wes informed. "I can see that." Sasuke replied coldly. "His name is Drummond. That's all you should know about him." Wes replied. Sasuke nodded. "Ok." Sasuke replied, glaring at Drummond. The young apprentice turns to Kohan and Deidara. "What's the plan on capturing the cosmic cube?" "That's simple. It is located inside the base of a rather weak hidden village.. We will hit them hard and fast." Khoan replied. "Or we could just bomb them, yeah." Deidara suggested with a grin. Khoan ignored her partner's suggestion. "We have a plan set." "Which is?" Sasuke questioned. Deidara smirked. "Don't worry you will know." "Alright then. Lets get this started." Sasuke said with his usual arrogant smirk. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Character Profiles: Wes Auranos -Apperence: Always wearing a striped green hat along with a blue and green joging suit. -Personailty: Calm and easy going, even in overwhelming situations, is known to always make first good impressions. Can be extemely polite to people that he hates with all his heart. -Abilities: One of the very few Enjutsushi in exiestence. He is a master in the art and said to have a perfect score of 600 in the itinal Enjustu test compared to Sasuke's 540. -Justu List:??? -Bounty: 300,000 Million Ryo. ______________________________________________________________________________________ Next Chapter